Dangerous Liasons
by Electric Pop
Summary: When Draco and Ginny work against each other for each other, their relationship shatters and their love is broken. Here to tell the tale is Rita Skeeter, sharing insight into their tragic love story. ONE SHOT, DG


**Author's Note**: This was inspired by a nuclear bomb documentary  
I watched today. I know it probably has nothing to do with nuclear  
bombs, but the idea came to me during the movie and it seemed  
like a fab idea at the time. Happy Reading!

**FROM LOVE TO MURDER: THE DOWNFALL OF DRACO MALFOY AND GINEVRA WEASLEY**

Fourteen months ago the Wizarding World was introduced to the most explosive couple in the history of their existence. No one was quite sure what made Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley start dating, nor did they understand how they got through so many eruptive fights, but for awhile they were the Wizarding World's role model relationship. However, it was the background of their get together that led them to the cover of the Daily Prophet and ultimately to one of their untimely deaths.

It started during the summer of 2005 after a vicious break up between the previous golden couple of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Sources say that they had been dating for a solid three years and engaged for one when a fight at Potter's quidditch match ensued. Onlookers said that Potter had just won against the Falmouth Falcons when fiancé Ginny Weasley came onto the field, smiling but noticeably sad. When asking what was wrong with his wife-to-be, Ginny snipped at him and was overheard saying, "Fuck you, Harry, you know that's not what this is about." Though there were no reports of what the fight had been about, they continued to shout and yell over the cheers until it was just them on the field with people in silence around them. Their relationship had ended before either of them walked off the field.

In December of that same year Ginny Weasley was seen dining with Draco Malfoy at the Three Broomsticks. While her relationship with Potter had been rocky for a couple months, she seemed to be smiling and having fun with her old school enemy. What many are saying was February 14th, Weasley and Malfoy were seen holding hands as they walked down Diagon Alley. While the Dark Lord had been vanquished early on in Potter and Weasley's relationship, it was widely believed that there was still controversy between the Order and the Death Eaters. Weasley and Malfoy's relationship gave no inclination if there was any disputes between the warring groups, but it did give insight into what they clearly thought of each other.

While at times it seemed like Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were deeply in love, their relationship was quite unstable. Malfoy had been seen many times with friend Blaise Zabini at nightclubs around the Wizarding World. It seemed like his constant partying lifestyle caused anger between the two lovebirds, but Weasley was no more innocent of sin than her boyfriend. She was seen out with best friend Colin Creevey and girlfriend Luna Lovegood partying in Egypt with her brother Bill Weasley. This also sparked arguments between the two of them, often taking place in classy restaurants and a few that were sure to take place in private. But while they argued nonstop some days, they were perfectly in love on others.

But the shock of a lifetime happened on April 4th when the warring sides of Weasley and Malfoy went at each other's throat. This is where the secrets from both sides were revealed by reliable source.

Draco Malfoy had been a high ranking member of the Death Eaters since his Hogwarts days and before. Lucius Malfoy, father to the partying mid-twenty year old, was one of the leaders of the group since the Dark Lord had been brought down by Harry Potter. In September of 2005 he was assigned the position of infiltrating the Order in which meant getting close to whatever member he could, that's where Ginny Weasley came into play. While it seems that the redhead was cheated out of a fair romance between her and the blonde, she was as guilty as he was.

In terms of the Order, Ginny Weasley was one of the highest ranking members, just as her future counterpart. However, around the same time Malfoy was given the assignment to work his way into the Order, Weasley was given job of getting close to a Death Eater. Certain members of the Order believe that her fight with Potter was staged to draw sympathy as she began to near a waiting task that she was to be given. Together Malfoy and Weasley seemed to find one another and a relationship was started, both of them as deceptive as the other.

There are numerous people who suggested that Malfoy and Weasley were simply interested in each other because of the benefits they could receive from being connected to the other's group and while it didn't seem plausible at first, it began to make sense when the breaking news of their sides began to war with one another in wand-to-wand combat. Since the story was released that Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were assigned to one another, it was said that most of their fights in private were about their allegiance to one another in correlation to their place in their respective organizations. However, to squash the rumors that they had used each other only for information, the murder that took place on April 4th was more epic than the final battle between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort.

The battle was held in Knockturn Alley, started by the aforementioned couple. Both the Order and the Death Eaters had expressed their immediate needs for a raid and before anyone knew it, Malfoy and Weasley were practically double agents as they set up the battle. It started with an argument between the couple over dinner plans and soon afterwards both groups jumped out of the shadows and began attacking one another with spells. But both Malfoy and Weasley knew that their relationship had been almost completely fake, it did not surprise anyone when Malfoy grabbed Weasley around the waist and held a wand to her head.

Due to their positioning it seemed that the Order could not get a shot on Malfoy and the Death Eaters were cheering their cohort on. Angered by the way things were going down, Malfoy yelled at them all to shut up, "I want my final good-byes, damn it," he roared. It shocked those standing in Knockturn Alley, but no one said a word as the two exchanged their final words.

"It was a fun run, Gin," Draco called her by the familiar nickname he'd been using for several months, "but we both knew that it would end up like this." He did not seem surprised that his feisty girlfriend laughed bitterly at his finalities and placed her hands atop the arm wrapped tightly around her middle.

"Just like we talked about," she concluded, "thank you for showing me the most amazing months of my life." Weasley couldn't turn around and look him in the eye, but she didn't have to when she spoke her final lines. "Remember me, Draco, I loved you." It did not bother either of them that there was a past tense to Ginny's words, both of them knew that things would eventually end and killing the other seemed like the perfect opportunity.

Draco leaned down to Ginny's ear, his breath hot on her neck. "I loved you too," she could feel his smirk, "good-bye, my love." It was silent enough to hear a pen drop and then he spoke, "Avada Kedavra." Her body grew lifeless against his and he let her down gently, a stone cold look in his eyes. "Let's finish this."

Currently Draco Malfoy is sitting in Azkaban facing the Dementor's Kiss this evening, but he had closing statements that he wanted shared with the Wizarding World. "Gin and I knew what was going to happen," he said somberly, "we knew that it was the end. Regardless of what ever we wanted to happen, Gin and I loved to hate each other and hated to love each other." He cleared his throat and it was obvious that tears were welling up in his eyes, but he blinked them back, none of them fell. "We were passionate in our relationship, we both knew the circumstances the moment we got together. I loved her, she loved me; but when I killed her a part of me died. Avada me now for all I care, there's nothing left to live for in this sad, depressing, fucked up world."

Those, ladies and gents, are currently the last words that Malfoy has said; guards as Azkaban say that he's not talking and that he's awaiting the Dementor's Kiss with his more confidence and happiness than anyone who'd ever been at the Wizarding jail. The warden was quoted saying, "Malfoy wants to wallow in his pity over killing the only person he'd ever cared for, I'm not going to say depriving him of the Dementor's Kiss would make the last of his days here at Azkaban any worse, but he's already been charged and Ginny Weasley's family wants to make sure that he relives every moment of hell he put their daughter through."

Tonight we mourn the death of Ginevra Molly Weasley and her tragic ending, but vengeance will not go unsought. Quoting ex-boyfriend Harry Potter, "Tonight he dines in hell."

_Rita Skeeter_

**REVIEW, PLEASE**


End file.
